031715samiannouncement2
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board REQUESTFORDETAILS. CAA: Hello everyone, this is Sami again with another announcement, or rather, a request. Don't worry, it's not bad news this time guys. CAA: We're getting geared up to head out on another expedition to the player worlds, and we need information about the worlds and prototypes to make the best decisions about where to go next. CAA: We've got an old sheet that it looks like you guys put together before you left last time. I'm so proud of you guys for thinking ahead like that! CAA: But it looks like it's missing some information, and since we veterans have a better idea what the effects of prototypes might be--and how they can affect our chances of survival, we'd like to ask everyone to please fill out this sheet ( http://goo.gl/8AgnFY ) with information about your prototypes and the names of your worlds. CAA: Please take this seriously guys, prototypes are serious business and can seriously mess things up long term for everyone. And going to a dangerous world before we're ready can get people killed. CAA: Also, I have currently worked out a system where we combine the three teams into two larger teams. This allows us for one player from each aspect, except for Hope and Doom, on each team. CAA: This is a work in progress, but here is a list with the current team layouts: http://goo.gl/ifiqeQ CAA: If anyone has any objections or concerns, please let me know. Also, I've enabled the spreadsheet for commenting, so you can comment directly on it if you need to. CAA: That said, I think it would also be a good idea to set up an ongoing "central command" team to stay in this base and on the ark while the others are on missions to take care of some tasks that might need ongoing work and can't be done while we're away--things like researching particular topics, keeping things safe, performing reconnaissance missions, or fetching things we might need from worlds we're not ready to go to yet--or from pre-scratch worlds. CAA: So I'm asking for volunteers to be on the "Reserve Team." I feel like the Reserve Team is going to be really helpful to our ultimate success in this game, so if I don't get enough volunteers I'll probably just assign you myself. CAA: Also, to any of the post-scratch kids who I still haven't met, or who I've only met in short bursts, I'd really like to get to know you better. It will help in assigning teams and figuring out who's on reserve teams. So please, contact me. Or I might end up contacting you if I don't hear from you soon. But I'm going in a million directions at once, so it'd be easier on me if you contact me. CAA: It looks like I still haven't met: CAA: * Dani Malloy CAA: * Kolena Nuntak CAA: * Merrow Niadis CAA: * Sorser Piraya CAA: * Tethys Nagisa CAA: * Vyllen Ectrix CAA: So please contact me, I look forward to meeting all of you! Dani, your mom and I were book nerds together and I've missed her for a long time! Kolena, I never knew Glissa that well, but Meouet is one of the smartest people I know and she seems really proud of you so I'd love to see what all the fuss is about! CAA: Merrow, Maenam and I are covenmates and I can tell you all sorts of stories about the Balish who *didn't* suck, too. Sorser, same thing I said to Kolena and Dani applies. Tethys, I didn't know either of your parents that well but I'd love to meet you anyway! And Vyllen, Null was practically my moirail, so I feel especially bad that we haven't talked yet! CAA: So don't worry anyone! I don't bite! And I'd really love to get to know all of you! CAA: Okay. This has been Sami. I'll try not to make these announcements go out too often, I know they're probably irritating, but it's good to keep everyone in the loop, right? CAA: Oh, one more thing. CAA: I've heard some scuttlebutt about dissension in the ranks. People fighting with teammates, or planning to fight with teammates, or cycles of revenge, or things like that. CAA: That sort of bullshit isn't going to fly, guys. It's going to end with all of us dead, and I won't have it. CAA: If anyone is "seeking revenge" on another teammate, you damn well take it up with me first. If anyone else kills another teammate, they'd better kill me first. Talk to me before you take ANY action against another player. CAA: I don't really want to have to come up with ways to "punish" dissent in the ranks. I like to think we're all better than that, and we don't need that sort of thing. But don't think I can't find a way to make your lives miserable if I have to. CAA: We are a fucking team. And I will not allow anyone to jeopardize the lives and safety of those of us who remain, or the chances of success of this mission. CAA: God. I hate getting nasty like that. Please don't put me in this situation again, huh guys? CAA: We can survive this game. But not if we don't work together. CAA: And as always, please remember that I love you all. CAA: Bye for now guys. Please contact me in private if you have any questions, concerns, complaints, or whatever. But please don't be offended if I don't respond immediately--I have to investigate a haunting on Derse and possibly perform an exorcism, if the reports I'm hearing from the dreamers is any indication. Category:Sami Category:Announcements